The Young Maiden
by Kaniki
Summary: The story of a young maiden, trapped in the heart of another man... trapped in the dark of night, trapped in death.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Shiri* stumbled along the path, the hem of her dress all muddy and stained with rain-washed dirt. Thorns from various bramble bushes stuck to her dress like Velcro to Cotton. The sun was just setting in the west, the ominous clouds smothering the last flames of light that peeked over the horizon, almost refusing to extinguish. The young girl, barely over the age of 14, was out of breath in less then 10 minutes, her tear-streaked face refusing to give in to her aching body. She pushed on ignoring the throbbing pain in her feet. Finally, after a few more minutes of the torture that she could not possibly endure for another minute, she came to a conclusion, one that would suit her physical and mental needs. Shiri paused by a tree, the peeling bark marking the age of the tall oak that towered over her with an authority that reminded her of her father. She leaned against it panting, her breath coming in ragged gasps, only the knowledge of what would have happened at home drove her on, making her put one foot in front of the other. She threw off her sandals, instead wrapping her feet in cotton handkerchiefs that would cushion the sore blisters and protect her delicate skin from the pine needles and other spiky plants that she didn't hold in favor. Shiri, frightened immensely by the feeling of lurking predators watching her with probing eyes, wished she could sink in to the background, turn invisible somehow. But, she thought, if I turned back now a fair whipping I would get.and to marry that wretch of a man!! What of mine poor love then? He would watch from the shadows as I marry and curse the day he was born.would it not be for mine father's shriveling soul I may have long ago thrust the dagger between mine ribs and gaily have watched mine 'husband's' face turn down in horror as if I were a bargain lost. At that though, her face twisted in disgust, the feeling of being so near the town of her father made her jaw stiffen determinedly. She re- adjusted the pouch hanging full of water at her waist, with a few hidden gold coins with their good King Harry's face marking the age, so that it didn't tip involuntarily and throw off the balance while she was running. Soon the lark would begin his morning song and her father would discover her empty chamber.setting the bloodhounds upon her trail faster than the melting of snow. Shiri checked the position of the sun again and made her way towards it, setting off at a slower pace towards her destination near the west. About an hour of walking quickly tired her out but the stiffness and aching in her legs seemed to wear off with the twilight. A sudden ruffle of leaves snapped her back in to awareness making her blood run cold. Tears streamed down her face as she recognized the crest of a star sitting against a leaf sown to a leather hide through some branches of a rose bush. Her hands came out as she rushed blindly towards the swaying form in front of her and the warmth returned to her body as powerful arms of a known archer returned the embrace. "They shan't get us now, so close to the heart of Sherwood Forest. They wouldn't dare to enter the perimeter of Robin Hood's domain," the words rushed out of her mouth and she continued in a soft voice, barely exceeding a whisper, "O, my lord I was so frightened thee wouldn't reach mine helpless soul before they entered the forest. We must flee further on, seek the guidance of the known outlaw. Listen to mine feeble voice, we shall reach the heart of the forest before the cold of the night catches on." The well known green eyes stared sorrowfully back at her as the booming voice replied slowly but thoughtfully, "We shall flee onward.toward the outlaws famous feasting place.yet not a penny have I to spare. If we must go there, so be it, yet I see no point in hurrying towards neither hell nor heaven. We now lie 'twixt the fingers of fate and what may happen.whilst I die or live.thou shall go on. Promise me this love, that thou whilst go on.no matter my death." His eyes were stern and held a meaning far deeper then she realized at the moment, the gaze engraved itself in her memory. "Thou shall not die." Her whisper was but a breath. "How dost thou know? Pray tell me love," his voice hinted at a sarcasm beneath the gentle gaze. A small tear appeared in the corner of her eye as she looked to the ground, "You know I wouldn't die for thee. How couldst thou asketh of me such a vow that wouldst make me crumble?" "Promise! For mine own sake if not for thine's, " his frantic whisper made her nod. Shiri grabbed her love's hand and rushed off in to the darkness.scared that if she let go of him she would lose him forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
*Shiri: song of the soul 


	2. Trapped

Chapter 2  
  
She sat upright as she felt the gentle touch of her soulmate on her shoulder. She turned to embrace him but his powerful arms held her back. As she looked in to his face she saw a hint of fear in his eyes but it vanished as soon as it appeared. Nevertheless Shiri had noticed it; she backed away from him. Dantes stood up, now drawing her near him. He put his index finger to his lips and then whispered ever so quietly in her ear, "Listen, what dost thou hear?" His breath seemed to fill her up and she felt a tingling sensation in her spine at his closeness. If only they weren't running from Lord Fabian they might have been able to rest. Shiri strained her ears; she stood so still it felt like all her muscles were locked. Finally she heard the ever so slightest sound of twigs snapping under soft padded feet and the hard breathing of bloodhounds. She couldn't mistake it; she had been on countless hunts with her father. The breeze had lifted their scent and betrayed them. Shiri franticly clawed at her hair, she couldn't think of what to do, the reassuring pat on her shoulder calmed her just enough to help her think clearly. But before Shiri could think of something to do, Dantes had lifted her up easily and started running, as fast as he could, but now Shiri could hear the hoof beats of horses. Her fear grew by the moment. Would her dream never come true? Had they set off on their journey for help in vain? The howls of the dogs penetrated her soul, made her very bones shudder. She buried her face in his tunic and wept, gasping in between sobs. Dantes hushed her with little soothing sounds and words like, "We will be together my beloved," and, "Our hearts have already been taken." With a reassured soul she fell in to a deep and fitful sleep. Finally, as dawn crept over the horizon, shining its first rays on the forest and awakening the lark with its gentle beams, Dantes heard a shout of triumph and perilously loud hoofbeats. Suddenly an arrow whistled past him, barely missing his arm. He franticly looked around but couldn't find an escape; he awakened Shiri, his heart and only love ever, and forced her to run with him. Shiri stumbled helplessly, rubbing her eyes and blinking several times before obeying. Shiri's senses awakened automatically as she heard a thump behind her, she swiveled around to see the horrible sight of Dantes lying face down in the dirt with an arrow through the back of his tunic. She stood shocked; she sank down to her knees and wailed the anguished cry of a lover that has lost her heart. She felt empty as she turned him over and stared in to his green eyes, the eyes that used to hold love in them, and the eyes that always reminded her of her joy. Now they were filled with nothing, they were stripped of feeling they were dead. She scrambled up and away from Dantes just as a horse burst from the trees, she yelped in surprise as she saw the rider although she had expected him. Lord Fabian, her father with no conscience that she could perceive, hopped off his horse and surveyed the area. Just as his gaze settled on Dantes, Shiri saw the bow hanging from his saddle girth. Fire automatically seemed to leap from her eyes as she ran to the horse and jumped on to it. But before she could ride away on her father's proud steed, one of her father's gendarmes came riding from an azalea bush off to the left and grabbed hold of the reigns sneering at her. She remembered that face, that look, that man. He had wanted her for himself once.but she had refused, only this time she couldn't refuse, she didn't have that power anymore. Her father's stone cold eyes bore down in to her, he didn't seem to take any pleasure in having captured her once again.but she couldn't help noticing that the bow and arrow on his horse was slanted, as if it had just been dropped after use. She was slung over the pommel like a sack of potatoes and without saying another word, they set out. She was in mourning; she wouldn't utter a word in her contempt. All that flashed in her eyes now was revenge, murder, and vengeance. After being so close to her lover, her heart.she was caught cold. As the reclining sun swept it's rays across Shiri's face, she couldn't help but close her eyes after the tiring run, tear streaks trailed down in to her hair but she heard no more as she fell in to a deep and dreamless sleep. 


	3. Death

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Shiri looked around at all the familiar faces. All her friends and family. why did they betray her? Why? She had been so good, if only she could have found Robin Hood. he would've helped them. She sighed as a big lump lodged in her throat. A few tears trickled down her cheek but she quickly wiped them away with the hem of her wedding gown. She stood in the embrace of Lord Robert of Loxley, she was so close she could here his breathing. Suddenly a shoulder jabbed in to her side and she whispered, "I do." No she DIDN'T want to. But she had to and that was that. No amount of money would save her. Once the ceremony was over she pushed past the crowd of nobles to her room. Rushing up the steps she stepped on her dress tearing it all the way up to her midsection. This couldn't be love, love wasn't supposed to end like this. Never. It was something deeper that willed her to her fathers hunting room. She picked up the dagger, one that had killed thousands before her, finally it was her turn. Dantes had clearly said, "We will be together". And he was right. They would. She plunged the dagger in to her breast and slowly sank to the floor with an expression of bliss. A calming smile crept on to her face as she felt her life leak out of her in the form of blood. Now, no one could stop her. They would finally be together again. 


End file.
